1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat and combustion engines, and, more particularly, is directed towards a rotary positive displacement hot gas regenerative engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engines with fluid working media may be classified as heat engines or combustion engines. Heat engines include the Rankine, the Stirling, and the Ericsson engines. Here the combustion or heating is external to the engine. Combustion engines, such as the Otto, the Brayton, and the Diesel engines have combustion taking place in the working medium itself. The new engine may be used as either a heat engine (with open or closed cycle) or as a combustion engine (with open cycle). As a heat engine, it would follow the regenerative Brayton cycle or the Ericsson cycle; as a combustion engine, it would follow the regenerative Brayton cycle. The advantages of the present engine over its predecessors are discussed later.